


一辆rm假车

by CamilleRockfort



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleRockfort/pseuds/CamilleRockfort
Summary: "你忘记我跟你说的话了，你关心她甚于关心快乐，可世上没有人和事值得你付出生命去遭遇不幸。”“爱，”罗密欧肯定地回答道，“这是唯一值得一切的东西，不是吗？”事实上，当那柄匕首没入他的胸口时，茂丘西奥想起了自己的身体在某个夜晚被另一柄锋利的尖刀割裂开的感觉。可以说这是个拙劣的恶俗比喻，也可以说它不是。因为没有哪一柄刀刃的锋芒能胜过爱情，连死亡也不能，他甚至并没有多么难受，只是流了太多的血，又破了个大口子，说起来应该是很疼的。但他却难得如此钝感。嘴唇依然干裂到沁着血腥气，而他只是模模糊糊地想，原来死亡和爱情披着相同颜色的糖衣。





	一辆rm假车

**Author's Note:**

> ＊一辆rm车，后面有提及朱丽叶。

茂丘西奥有一双近似某种毛茸茸的小动物的眼睛。  
这个认识让罗密欧怔忪了半晌。他想，自己的脑子有点不清醒了。没人规定人类不能有琥珀色的眼睛吧，世界上根本不止他一个有着黄绿眸子的人（尽管在十五岁的他眼中，也不存在什么比维罗纳更大的世界了）。但是再也没有比眼前这双更教人不明就里的了。  
当他沉默的时候，看上去简直像笼罩在一层云雾织成的纱网中，不知不觉地拒人于千里之外。作为他最要好的朋友，罗密欧深知茂丘西奥自己并没有注意到这一点。如果茂丘西奥注意到了，他一定会竭力掩饰。他总是乐于让自己看起来疯狂又尖锐，他几乎总是笑着的——不是善意的微笑，不是那样的。当茂丘西奥笑起来的时候，他是如此疯癫，但是其中又暗藏着几分嘲弄的意味。罗密欧并不明白，他甚至很少留意。因为茂丘西奥从不拒他于千里之外，他甚至也不常嘲弄这个忧郁的友人（但还是说了几句玩笑话的，罗密欧愤愤不平地回忆着。居然有人会嘲笑爱情！他的好友甚至看不起爱情。）。直到有一天，他听见蒙太古一个姑娘有些不满地抱怨着茂丘西奥简直不在听她讲话。  
“我在听呢，”茂丘西奥靠在栏杆边上轻声笑着回答道，“像您这样一位迷人的姑娘，讲什么话都会被认真对待的。”  
他在胡扯。

“你看起来苍白极了。”他对面披着紫色袍子的人随意地指出一个事实。  
“……………今天很冷。”罗密欧一脸诚恳的回答惹得茂丘西奥咧开了嘴角。  
茂丘西奥以他惯用的那种暧昧姿势，上身微微前倾，一只手搭在罗密欧肩上。这时候他似乎更高兴了些，索性歪歪倒倒地把脑袋搁到罗密欧肩上。“唉，你怎么能这么傻呢。”茂丘西奥侧过脸。他们离得太近了，他说这句话时罗密欧能清楚地感受到对方带着热气的鼻息，如同一束极柔软的羽毛洒落在他的颈项上。他眨眨眼，有些迷惑地同茂丘西奥对视。  
出人意料的是，茂丘西奥非但没有继续他的调笑，反而有些不自在地移开了目光。这个从来只有他笑别人、绝不会自己感到不自在的人竟然也会不好意思吗？罗密欧被自己的这个想法吓住了，他怔怔地望着茂丘西奥像只天鹅那样仰起了头，同夜一样深的长发散在身后，衬得他的脖颈愈发清秀白皙。  
“我们的蒙太古小男孩又失恋啦？”茂丘西奥懒洋洋地发问。

 

一切疯狂往往是从一个席卷一切的吻开始的。从唇齿相接的那一刻起，事情从某种程度上来说就失去了控制。他吸吮着茂丘西奥唇瓣的味道，柔软的触感让这个性情温和的蒙太古极其满足。他能明显地感觉到怀里的身体猛地一僵。  
他的动作停滞了一下，然后仰着脸，有些孩子气地对上茂丘西奥的眼睛——那双眼里藏着他之前从没见过的感情。  
“如果你不愿意………”罗密欧抬起上身，“………我很抱歉，我很抱歉，茂丘西奥。”  
他喊茂丘西奥喊的含含糊糊。因为对方突然打定了主意似的探身上前，一下子抱住了他。这个拥抱的感觉的是很奇妙的。一瞬间他好像笼罩在了茂丘西奥的阴影中。  
“别，不要这么说。”他听见茂丘西奥低声呻吟着，然后很快，温暖柔软的触感又回来了。茂丘西奥用比他之前放肆得多的方式回吻他，从来没有人这样吻过他，他之前交往的可都是甜蜜的女孩。他原来是怎么样同别人亲吻的？罗密欧晕晕乎乎地都有些记不清了。但他可以确定，茂丘西奥绝不是甜腻的，那双细长的手臂环过他的脖颈，冰凉得宛如一座白玉摆件。茂丘西奥总是这样，罗密欧有些不满地咬啮了一下对方的耳垂，换来一阵闪电般的颤栗。他的手总是冷的，胳膊也是冷的，即使在艳阳高照的天气里都是。每每到了夏天，罗密欧抱怨起维罗纳过于恼人的阳光，茂丘西奥就无声地把手贴近他的额头。  
“我很担心您多愁善感的脑子给烧坏了。”

他们的身体贴得极近，以至于彼此肉体的每一寸变化都能被感知到。茂丘西奥感到喘不过气，他试图挣扎着换个更舒服的姿势，这磨蹭却使得对方也发出了一声低声喘息。他不需要视觉也不需要听觉就能感受到罗密欧的手指在他腰间的动作——那是多么慌乱而又兴奋啊。他几乎无法控制自己将下身迎向对方的冲动，而在他看来这是愚蠢的，他应该不着痕迹地以调情来诱惑情人，而不是像个跟罗密欧一样情窦初开手足无措的傻瓜。这可一点都不茂丘西奥。  
好在这种胡思乱想很快随着他衣衫的褪下而停滞了。罗密欧吻着他的乳尖，同时双手解起了他刻着独特花纹的腰带。而在解开了腰带之后，罗密欧并没有如他所想地那样直起身子同他接吻，那个有着可爱黑发的脑袋却朝着完全相反的方向移动了。茂丘西奥在心里肆无忌惮地尖叫，他完全能想象出接下来会发生什么，但当它真实发生的时候这一切还是太超过了，他只能断断续续地把心里的喊叫声呻吟了出来。这是不可能发生的，当罗密欧的双唇贴上他已经开始发硬的性器时，他禁不住颤抖着想。罗密欧舌头打着转把他的性器舔舐了一圈之后毫不犹豫地把它吞进了湿润的口腔。  
“我靠，罗密欧——”这句带着上扬尾音的脏话听起来更像是撒娇，因此茂丘西奥绝望地闭上了嘴。他不知道怎么才能描述此时此刻自己的感觉，带着酸楚的颤栗从尾椎一路上升，但这已经不仅仅是肉体上的极致快乐。是的，对于他来说，这还是次要的，不管是多么精妙灵巧的技巧比都不过“罗密欧在替茂丘西奥口”这个事实。他疯狂地喊起了罗密欧的名字，他想说，你不用这样的，其实只要这一句话，你的茂丘西奥就完全可以哭着射出来，但是罗密欧仰头望着他笑了一下。那是天使的笑容，于是他只好认输般地咽回了那句话。  
罗密欧应当是从未与男人调情过的，可是在这场欢爱中他却自然而然地占着主动权，就像对任何一个姑娘一样。茂丘西奥不知道他是从哪个女孩子那里学到这些的，但是他确实是个聪明的男孩。罗密欧的舌头来回舔过他的阴茎，由于不熟练还会将牙齿轻轻地磕在上头，他的鼻息打在茂丘西奥的双腿间最私密的部位，就像打在他的脸上一样自然。茂丘西奥喘着气，他的腿不受控制地颤抖着，已经到了站不稳的地步，因而他渐渐后退靠在了墙壁上用以支撑。他刚放松了一些，罗密欧正含着他的阴茎猛地吞咽了一下，茂丘西奥只能感觉到一阵热流涌向了前端，而他完全没有挣扎的余地，只来得及稍稍抽出些，便射在了罗密欧脸上。而罗密欧甚至还在笑，他都有些抱歉了。他用手指蹭过对方脸上的液体，而罗密欧抓着他的手凑到嘴边吻了一下。  
“你瞧，我做得挺好的。”  
茂丘西奥第一次不知道怎么接话。于是他一把拉起了罗密欧，堵住了他的嘴。茂丘西奥自己的嘴唇有些干涩，在这样的吮吸中自然难逃破皮的命运。罗密欧尝到了血的味道，便轻轻地移开了脑袋。茂丘西奥能感觉到对方的性器硬得要命——他想，肯定的，这并不舒服。罗密欧的嘴唇是那么柔软，他离开的时候简直舍不得。罗密欧把头埋在他的颈边，事实上这个景象相当滑稽，明明他是更高的那一个。  
“茂丘西奥，”耳边传来了软绵绵的声音，“你让不让我——”  
“你想做什么都可以。”  
罗密欧明显愣了一下，他有些迟疑地看了一眼自己的朋友：“我说认真的。”  
“是的。”  
“你要明白，我不希望你觉得我不尊重你。”罗密欧这个语气听起来可怜巴巴的，让茂丘西奥想赶快叫他闭嘴，“你是我的朋友，我不希望你觉得………我在玩弄你。这不公平。”  
“妈的，我求求你别废话了。”茂丘西奥摇摇头，又加了一句，“你觉得这是玩弄吗？”  
“当然不。如果我这么想，我就不会对你这么做了。我很怕你这么想。”  
“我吗，我不在乎。”茂丘西奥露出带点讥讽的笑容。他原本苍白的脸色因为情欲而透着薄薄一层红晕。  
“我在乎的只有一件事，那就是快乐。”茂丘西奥的腿貌似无知无觉地缠上罗密欧的腰，“为什么要因为让自己和朋友感到快乐而害怕呢，我的罗密欧？”他的声音如此轻柔，既像是在问对方，又如同自言自语，“是的，我亲爱的朋友，快乐是安稳而妥当的一件事，你永远不应该为了快乐而愧疚，这就太对不起不幸的人了。你想一想，快乐会伤害任何人吗？不。你只是在帮助自己和别人找到生活的意义。”   
“是这样的吗？”罗密欧睁着那双眼睛问。  
茂丘西奥避开了他的目光，他的手也潜入了对方衣衫的阴影中：“是的，是的。”这重复的字句听起来像极了咒语。“在维罗纳，你永远只应该关心快乐，而不是别的东西。”  
“别的东西？”  
“啊，任何其他事物。没有什么值得你放弃生命里的快乐，罗密欧。”

“我爱上了一位过于美丽的姑娘，她有着闪着光的缎子一般的金色长发。”  
“这是不被允许的。”  
“为什么连你也这么说呢，茂丘西奥？”罗密欧难以置信地看着他，“要知道，你可是最离经叛道的人！我想不出有什么事在你眼里会是不能被允许的。”  
茂丘西奥再次移开了目光，他藏在衣袖里的手指颤抖了起来。  
“那么现在你知道了，这件就是。你忘记我跟你说的话了，你关心她甚于关心快乐，可世上没有人和事值得你付出生命去遭遇不幸。”  
“爱，”罗密欧肯定地回答道，“这是唯一值得一切的东西，不是吗？”

事实上，当那柄匕首没入他的胸口时，茂丘西奥想起了自己的身体在某个夜晚被另一柄锋利的尖刀割裂开的感觉。可以说这是个拙劣的恶俗比喻，也可以说它不是。因为没有哪一柄刀刃的锋芒能胜过爱情，连死亡也不能，他甚至并没有多么难受，只是流了太多的血，又破了个大口子，说起来应该是很疼的。但他却难得如此钝感。嘴唇依然干裂到沁着血腥气，而他只是模模糊糊地想，原来死亡和爱情披着相同颜色的糖衣。


End file.
